personal_delta_green_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Ibrahim ibn Ali
Ibrahim ibn Ali is an Arabic trader and magician and the founder of The Disciples of the Worm. Born thousands of years ago, Ibrahim was the first human to ever be infested by the worm spawn of The Limbo Stalker. Appearance Ibrahim ibn Ali stands about 5'6" and barely weighs in at 106 pounds. He would have been average height for the year 900 A.D. Today, he is quite small and slight. He is gaunt to the point of appearing on death's door. Due to his long acquaintance with opium, his personal hygiene is quite poor. It can be months between baths, cutting his hair, trimming his beard or nails. Fortunately being a worm host means that he doesn't suffer from all the ailments that such slothfuless would normally produce. When his beard become stoo matted with food, or his hair too tangled, he simply cuts it off. Toothless, Ibrahim has a large collection of antique dentures, mostly carved from ivory. These dentures make him appear far older than his physical age. History Early Life Ibrahim ibn Ali was born in Morocco in the year 949. The son of a family of wealthy traders, Ibrhaim ibn Ali was raised from birth as a tradesman and businessman, initially operating throughout Western Persia and Eastern India, in the area that is now Pakistan. The Lamasery At the age of 34 he was sent along the Silk Road towards China to the city of Khotan, where it was rumored that a group of monks had found the secret to immortality. Upon visiting the monastery, Ibrahim heard tales of a "higher plane" to which the monks retreated to achieve immortality. Through a careful campaign of systematic corruption and well-place bribes, Ibrahim was able to learn how to ascend to this "higher plane". Upon journeying to the higher plane, Ibrahim was assaulted by The Void Stalker and his body became a carrier for its worm young. After escaping the clutches of the creature, he fled the void. Half-mad, starving, dehydrated, and close to death, he returned to our world, three days older, but twelve years into the future. His reappearance caused a stir among the monks of the lamasery, who did research on his body. In 1014, Ibrahim staged a revolt on the monastery and took a number of the younger monks with him, using them to form the basis for The Disciples of the Worm. The Disciples of the Worm Ibrahim and The Disciples of the Worm moved throughout the world for centuries, seeking a way to maintain their immortality while not having to submit their bodies to the worms. During this time, Ibrahim isolated himself, only talking to a small selection of high-ranking members of The Disciples, giving them orders. Generally he stayed to himself, reading magical tomes and performing alchemical experiments on the worms in other peoples' bodies. He funded his research by applying his skill for trading to drug trading. The closest he got to uncovering the secret of controlling the worms was with the discovery of Phuong Tien in Vietnam. Tien exhibited an unnatural ability to command and control the worms within her body. Ibrahim personally oversaw experiments on Tien while teaching her the basics of magic and alchemy, helping her further master the worms within her body, all the while studying her techniques. Yet his research was cut short when Friedrich von Junzt fled with Tien to Germany. While he tried to chase after her, Zweihander provided pressure on Ibrahim that even he could not surmount. He then retreated back to his own personal research. While The Disciples moved all over the world in the ensuing centuries, Ibrahim's goals and methods remained the same, as he remained locked up in his room, waiting, experimenting, hoping that his hundreds of years of torture might be worth it. Hoping that the worms crawling through his body have a meaning, a purpose. Hoping that this wasn't all in vain. Abilities Weapons * Scimitar: 45%, damage 1d8+db Skills * Agriculture 57% * Alchemy 98% * Art (Poetry) 49% * Bargain 90% * Chemistry 57% * Cthulhu Mythos 64% * Fast Talk 48% * Listen 34% * Mathematics 56% * Medicine 42% * Occult 95% * Pharmacy 71% * Psychology 31% * Spot Hidden 29% Languages * Akio 69% * Classical Arabic 99% * Classical Greek 99% * English 47% * French 40% * Latin 99% * Malay 72% * Mandarin 99% * Mongolian 75% * Muvian Naacal 61% * Pashtun 99% * Spanish 30% * Vietnamese 80% Category:Characters